


Secret Santa switch

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 6 Secret Santa Gifts
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581952
Kudos: 49





	Secret Santa switch

**_Secret Santa switch_ **

The ever important Secret Santa game was back. It’d been skipped last year but was now back with a vengeance.

Anything could top buck’s first here where he’d been given socks with condoms in them. Jenkins had said it was to keep him warm and safe that holiday season.

Buck just hoped he got someone he had a good idea about this year. Even if he didn’t he’d do his best to find insight and snatch them a great gift.

This year he’d gotten Davis. He knew a little about them but not as much as the others they was closer too. From what Cooper said they liked fishing yeah but also they’d taken up gardening with their spouse recently.

It was a no brainer to get them a nice new lure that was an imitation of a flowering plant Buck saw in the picture he’d been shown.

He hoped whoever got him put in the same effort but either way he’d still be sure to thank them. No one didn’t try really nowadays.

It came to the night and Buck sat next to Eddie after they’d had dinner.

For a second he’d hoped Eddie was his Secret Santa but unless he’d asked buck for help as a way of misdirecting he was thinking it was Hen or Bobby that Eddie had gotten from what he asked him.

He’d looked up from watching Eddie to see Davis gaping at the lure. It filled him with pride to see how happy they were.

“Who was it?” They’d asked picking it up and spinning it around to look at it from every angle.

Maddie sitting beside Athena called it out since Buck took too long. She was writing down who declared having gotten what but some wanted to remain anonymous.

“It was Buck. I guess you like it?” She asked with a smile.

“It’s perfect Buck. Can’t wait to test it out first chance I get. Thank you”

There was a murmured “why do they get to be one of the lucky ones this year.” From one of the others but before buck can look over to see who said it Eddie’s bumping him softly causing buck to look over and see him smiling and nodding.

“Buck you’re up next.” Athena said checking the list for who’d still needed to open theirs.

Buck’s box was kinda big and a little heavy. Whatever was inside of it was moving while he picked it up.

Upon unwrapping and opening it he was greeted by-

“Rocks?” Buck asked frowning at his gift. No wait they were-

“Whoever gave this boy coal, I’m watching you.” Athena warned as Buck closed his gift.

Maddie’s smile faltered.

“Umm. Who’s next?” Buck tried laughing while wanting to get this over with.

Eddie looked sympathetic as Buck lowered the box.

“Eddie its you then Sam.” Athena announced.

Eddie picked up his and quickly unwrapped it not once but twice make that three times.

It was some drink mixes and liquors? Huh?

Hen came over from getting a drink refill with Karen and Chim.

“Eddie why are you opening Buck’s gift?” She asked while looking at what she’d gotten him in Eddie’s hands.

“What?” Eddie saw Buck lean down to pick up the tag.

“You got me too?” He asked Hen while showing Eddie that it read Buck’s Secret Santa.

“What do you mean too?” Karen asked with her arm around Hen.

Buck pulled out his big box and showed them.

“Hold on a minute. So no one got Eddie but two people got buck?” Athena asked as Bobby got up and walked over.

“How did that happen?” He asked looking around.

“Ha. Did you like it buck?” Chimney asked looking at the box.

“You!? You got me coal?” Buck asked confused.

“Well yeah.” Chimney said earning a gasp from Maddie. so she didn’t know then?

Athena offered an “excuse you” as Bobby looked skeptical of things.

“Not just that. So you didn’t look at the bottom then. Huh?” Chimney asked coming over.

“Sure you can be a pain in the butt once in a while, so can all of us buddy. I only meant it as a joke. We wouldn’t have you any other way. Merry Christmas Buck.”

Buck rummaged under the coal bits to find a large black envelope with another white one inside.

“Tickets to a game?” Buck smiled.

“The team you keep talking about watching. The way you look while you talk about game night I knew it’d be a good gift.” Chimney said smiling as Buck blushed.

“Uh. Thanks Chimney. It’ll be cool going in person.” With Eddie and Christopher he didn’t say. “Sorry I thought it was just the coal.”

“Nah. I wouldn’t do that to my old roomie.” Chimney shrugged.

“My gift was more so I could see those hidden skills you had as a bartender. Only this time you’d be drinking with us at your place instead of sneaking it on the clock. if you did that back then.” Hen said taking another sip of her drink.

“Now I feel bad for Eddie.” Bobby said looking at the team.

“Should I tell them?” Eddie asked looking at Buck.

“Chim I’m glad you got the tickets but the team I keep talking about is Eddie’s favorite not mine.” Buck laughed.

“Oh!” Chimney said thinking about it that made more sense than buck abandoning his old favorite. He was nothing if not loyal. “I was thinking of Maddie and the two of us but Christopher and you two could go.” Chimney guessed as Maddie smiled at the turn of events.

“So someone did get Eddie a gift. Even if it was unintentional.” Bobby noted while putting a hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Chimney you’re lucky that wasn’t all you gave.” Athena said coming over to bat at his arm.

“What’d I miss?” He asked rubbing his arm in fake hurt.

“She sort of threatened whoever gave buck coal but that was before we knew about the actual gift.” Maddie explained.

As everyone was cleaning before leaving Eddie came over to Buck who was throwing trash into a garbage bag.

“Need some help?”

“No. Don’t worry. You can head out Eds.”

He was already grabbing what few drinks and dessert plates were around. It wasn’t that much.

“I’m glad you didn’t get left out.” Buck said tying the bag off and putting it in a corner for a second.

“Well I look forward to seeing your sweet bartending skills. Might need to bring some more supplies for you to make on New Year’s though.” Eddie laughed while buck came to stare at him.

“So about the game. Uh. Has Christopher ever gone to one?” Buck rubbed the back of his neck.

“I think so. But this will be the first with his Buck. I’m sure he’ll find it fun at least until near very end. We can leave early and get something for him.” Eddie suggested.

“It’s a date. I mean-” buck said.

“I don’t want to wait till next year for a date if that’s okay with you.” Eddie pulled buck away from where the others still there could see.

“Uh. I’d be okay with doing anything as long as it’s with you.” Buck leaned in but stopped.

Eddie closed the distance between them to kiss buck so slow and soft, like he was trying to draw it out enjoying every second.

“Don’t you gotta pick up Chris already?”

“Yeah. Wanna come over with me. I’m sure he’ll love hearing about you going to a game with us next year.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Count me in.” Buck said picking up the trash.

Eddie waited for buck to follow him downstairs.

Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes watching them hold hands as they went to go outside.

“About time.” They said.

Buck was in Eddie’s passenger seat now as they went to pick up Chris.

“I still don’t get how I was in the hat twice.”

Eddie laughed.

“Wait it was you?”

“I wrote your name instead of mine but when I saw a gift under my seat I thought someone fixed it. Turns out I still got a gift even if I already would have had what I wanted either way.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. You deserve all the gifts you could want. Plus I’ve still got something up my sleeve.”

“What’s that?” Buck asked leaning to look Eddie in the eyes at a red light.

“You’ll have to wait and find out.” Eddie said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189727621748/6-secret-santa-gifts-secret-santa-switch-the


End file.
